


Proposal

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [18]
Category: 00/M, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: James has an important question to ask Olivia.





	

* * *

Olivia watched as James opened the velvet box and turned it towards her, revealing a white gold single diamond pear shaped ring.  
  
“It was my mother's. I know she would have wanted you to have it.”  
  
“James…”  
  
“I know we’ve had our disagreements, but if anything it only made me love you more. So what do you say, Olivia? Will you marry this old blunt instrument?”  
  
“Yes.” she answered with a smile.     
  
Removing the ring from its box, he slid the ring on her finger and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
“I’ll always love you, Olivia.”

 


End file.
